Conquest
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: Stacie Conrad is a self proclaimed sex addict. Of course, her biggest conquest...to sleep around the Barden Bella's. Rated M for smut.
1. Aubrey

**Chapter One: **_Aubrey_

Aubrey Posen had been Stacie's conquest all year, and now it was time to execute her plan. Never had Aubrey given the impression she was into females, let alone anyone at all, and if anyone had to bet on it, they would all agree that she was a virgin. Stacie had been drawn to the strong blonde with the reasons being that she was a strong, independent woman who strove for perfection, but Stacie fantasied about how she would tear down Posen and bring out the imperfections. She had hoped that this would unleash a dominant _slut_, and this excited her. Stacie had planned to get a few drinks into the other woman, argue with her and dominate the blonde, but if all went to plan, Aubrey would fight back and assume control over Stacie which would end the night in a mix of drunken lust and passion.

So, after Aubrey had received the phone call that the Barden Bella's had been accepted back into the ICCA finals, due to a disqualification, Stacie put her plan to action.

As Beca rejoined the group and led the group away from the puked-out gym to the pool, Stacie eyed up her target. She had gone back to her dorm during the quick break the group took between the gym and the pool, and picked up a backpack filled with cans of beer and dumped it as she joined the girls in the pool. Stacie stood herself at the back of the group as they sang, flicking her eyes towards the older Bella, smirking at what was going to happen.

As their remix came to an end, Aubrey called the Bella's to put their hands in, and in doing so, Stacie ensured her hand went straight on top of the blondes. This caused Aubrey to glance over to Stacie, she knew full well Chloe's hand always went on top of Aubrey's, but as Stacie saw Aubrey's glance coming, she glanced around the group, acting totally unaware that their leader was focused on the brunette.

"Drinks on me, guys," Stacie told everyone after their huddle. "To celebrate Beca coming back, and to remixing this shit." Fat Amy howled at the idea of alcohol, and the rest of the group agreed it would be a great opportunity to relax, unwind and celebrate their success.

The night progressed, and the drinks went down a treat, it took some convincing, but eventually, after much pressure from Stacie, Chloe and Fat Amy, Aubrey had drank herself tipsy. Not drunk enough to not know what she was doing, and not drunk enough to forget, but drunk enough for Stacie to mould the woman. Some might see this as taking advantage of someone, but when Stacie told Chloe her idea, Chloe fully supported it. Her reason being? '_Aubrey needs to get laid. Please, for the love of the aca-gods, she NEEDS it,_' and this determined Stacie even more.

"Lets go finish this party in my dorm!" Beca shouted. "I'm sure Kimmy Jin would love me so much for doing so," he grinned as her own plan unfolded. "Hey! Perhaps she might join us?"

Fat Amy had slapped Beca on the back hard, the alcohol numbing both their senses, "Oh em gee, could you imagine that?" she laughed loudly, the rest of the girls joining in, wandering up the pool, only to jump out and proceed to Beca's dorm room.

Stacie held back, "Aubrey," she called, the blonde turning around and walking back down the slope of the pool. "Why are you such a tightarse?" she questioned, trying to get a rise out of Aubrey.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey replied, blatantly taken aback by the question she thought she had answered to the whole group earlier.

"Do you know how to loosen up?" Stacie continued. "I watched you while you were drinking, you're so timid of everything, do you know how to lose control and be free?"

"Well, I, uhh -" she started.

"That's what I thought. Loosen up," Stacie cursed herself, this was meant to make Aubrey angry, not turn into her actually caring. Don't get it wrong, Stacie cared for Aubrey, but not in the way that it was headed, she attempted to poke at her some more. "Ha, perfection my arse, you can't even describe some basic human functions, such as being human. You're like a robot, Aubrey, programmed to obey what your dad says and that's it,"

This apparently did it, at any mention of her father and Aubrey would fume, but Stacie had to be careful how she pushed the woman, she might very well end up being puked on. "Don't you dare bring my family into this," she warned.

"Or what? You'll puke on me?" Stacie laughed at Aubrey, challenging her to this argument.

"Is this the reason you called me out?" she questioned. "So you could argue with me?"

"What if it was?"  
Aubrey felt herself get angry, that on top of the thought of her father circling her head, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, she felt the need to hurt Stacie, to slap her or just anything. Little did she know that Stacie had slowly advanced, backing the woman up against the pool wall, letting her face hover mere centimeters from Aubrey's. She smirked at the hint of helplessness in Aubrey's eyes as she raised her arms and pushed against the blonde's shoulders, finally pushing her against the cold surface of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey questioned, a little angry and a little curious.

Stacie crashed her mouth against the blonde's, a quick protest, but eventually she succumbed and returned the kiss. Aubrey had no clue what was going on, but that kiss, that excited her immensely.

"You," Stacie replied, pushing her lips back to Aubrey's again.

This time Aubrey wasn't taken aback, in fact, it felt nice. She wanted to try something she had seen in the movies (of course Aubrey had never kissed anyone, spent too much time focusing on what her father told her to). Opening her mouth a little, she swept her tongue over Stacie's bottom lip, to which Stacie replied by forcing Aubrey back, nipping her top lip.

Aubrey should have stopped this, but she couldn't. A feeling pooled low in her stomach and she was eager to find out where that went, so she unlocked their lips and moved them to suck on the flesh of Stacie's neck. Stacie let out a soft moan, and smirked to herself. Her plan was working.

Stacie pushed back on the blonde, forcefully removing her jacket and trying so desperately not to rip off her singlet, instead resorting to pull it up over her head. The brunette took in the sight of her captain, in her black bra and jeans, smirking at her.

"Damn, you're sexy," she told the other woman and she watched as the blush invaded her cheeks. The brunette wrapped her arms around Aubrey, reaching for the bra clasp before the blonde pushed her away.

"Not gonna happen if you're still clothed," she smirked, gaining a little control over the situation.

"These clothes aren't going to remove themselves," Stacie goaded, which worked successfully, as Aubrey switched their positions and pushed the brunette against the pool wall, throwing the clothes off her fast and pushing their bodies together. "Ha, now you're stuck, Posen," Stacie told her. "You have no idea what to do now,"

"Oh really? How would you know?" the blonde dared.

"I have my sources," Stacie offered, drawing her lips into a grin.

"Fine," Aubrey surrendered. "But how do you know I haven't seen how it happens,"  
"Aubrey Posen? Watching porn? Never,"

Aubrey's lust built up, she had watched it, she knew how it worked, she might have touched herself on more than one occasion. Pulling off Stacie's bra, she brought her mouth straight to the erect bud on her breast, flicking her tongue across it, hearing Stacie's quiet moans. She must have been doing something right, but instead of repeating what she was doing, she went out of her comfort zone, gently biting down on the nub, feeling Stacie dig her fingers into the blonde's back and hearing her sharp in take of breath.

Aubrey came back up and looked at the brunette, both their pupils dilated, pure passion flowing in their blood. "Believe me now?"

"You stopped," Stacie replied. "You're weak," she told her, quickly unfastening the button holding her captain's jeans together. Successfully flicking the button open, she forced her hands down her pants, letting her fingers play teasingly with her hot, wet sex.

Aubrey's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the feeling of being touched by another person, let alone another woman, was almost enough to get her off.

"See, you're weak," Stacie grinned, removing her hand and yanking down the jeans before bringing her hand back up to her face, taking her fingers in her mouth and sucking them.

Aubrey couldn't contain it any longer, this wasn't the way she wanted her virginity taken, but something about Stacie and their surroundings just made it seem so right. Aubrey followed Stacie's suit, by removing the offending garments, placing her hand over the brunettes core. This was really a test made by Aubrey, and she quickly gained confidence, pushing aside the underwear that Stacie had on before slipping her fingers across her wet entrance. Stacie cried out, and the captain moved her fingers up to the brunettes clit, gently massaging it before realising she could bring this girl to her knees.  
Pushing her fingers harder against the nub, to which the other woman replied by biting down on Aubrey's neck. That would definitely leave a mark.

Stacie managed to find the strength in her to fight the pressure her captain was putting on her clit to in turn force two fingers into her. This stopped her very suddenly as she screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck," the blonde cried out.

"Aubrey Posen swears also?" Stacie grinned, forcing her fingers deeper inside the woman.

Her head fell back as Stacie thumbed her clit, bringing her close, but even with this being Aubrey's first time, she smelled competition so held on, sliding her own fingers into Stacie, starting with two, then three. But she quickly pulled away.

"Down, now," Aubrey told her, pointing to the cold pool floor.

Stacie smirked at her. This is what she wanted. "Make me,"

She was so adamant on making this hard, so Aubrey had a split second to decide how to make the brunette get on the ground. She didn't want to push her, so she settled on dragging her down by her pony tail.  
Settling herself between Stacie's legs, she re inserted her fingers, pumping them fast, quickly bringing her mouth down over the brunette's clit.

"Oh my g-" she moaned.

The blonde's tongue flicked hard at the small spot of nerves, feeling the woman squirm beneath her. Her fingers pumping faster now, and she looked up to see Stacie staring at her, watching curiously at how she pleasured her. But switching it up and sucking hard on her clit caused her head to fall back in ecstasy.

"Bree," she moaned out, grabbing the woman's head and holding it on her centre. "Don't – stop," she managed to breath out as one last tongue flick and Stacie, the nympho, couldn't hold on, her walls clamping around her captains fingers as a pleasure traveled around her body.

"You're – better – than – the – dudes," she told her, her breathing still erratic.

"My turn," she ordered.

Quickly switching roles, Stacie crawled across Aubrey, their bodies rubbing across each other. Stacie grasped Aubrey gently by the throat, kissing her forcefully, shoving her tongue in the other woman's mouth just so she could taste herself. But as this happened, the brunette pushed her knee against the blonde's centre.

"Stace," Aubrey moaned. "Inside, please," she then begged.

"Aubrey Posen begging? You really are human," Stacie teased, moving her knee back and replacing it with her hand. "What do you want?"

"You,"

"Where?"

"Inside me,"

With that being said, Stacie thrust her fingers into Aubrey, smashing her mouth to the other woman's to muffle the scream which followed up with moans.

Thumbing her clit again, Aubrey allowed herself release and she let the orgasm rush through her. Yes it happened that quickly. She just lay there, stunned and pretty well sober.

Allowing her a few minutes to catch up with herself, Stacie pulled on her clothes. The night air was not something that she enjoyed, especially coming into winter.

"Lets go back to Beca's," the brunette suggested, receiving a nod from the captain.

Arriving at Beca's ten minutes later, Beca looked at the two, very confused.

"Where have you been!?" she questioned.

"Rehearsal," Aubrey bullshitted.

"Rehearsal for what!?"

"C'mon Beca, give it a rest," said Chloe, coming up behind the small brunette and letting Stacie and Aubrey in. Chloe and Stacie eyed each other up and Stacie nodded to say the deed had been done. But no one was aware of this, except those three, and so the night went on. Even Kimmy Jin joined in.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm terrible at writing smut (NOT a virgin btw...just no good a writing it). I was thinking of turning this into a multi chap fic about all of Stacie's fuck conquests. I dunno...**

**Ideas...feedback? HALP**


	2. Jessica

**Chapter Two:** _Jessica_

Stacie's round with Aubrey never got out, it was their 'dirty little secret' as Aubrey kept putting it. When in fact, she was right, it was their dirty little secret. But Stacie wasn't for settling down, getting into a relationship, as she had been thinking of it as her mission to sleep with them all. She kept thinking that maybe she should have put Aubrey off till last, but nothing would stop her desires, so to get her out of the way was better.

As Stacie sat through another boring lecture, her mind drifted as to who she could do next. She pursed her lips and sighed, no one stood out in mind, of course there was Beca and Chloe, but Stacie had thought perhaps there was already something going on there, so she didn't dwell on them, as much as they would be her second and third choices. No. She kept thinking. Quickly picking up her pen and numbering the side of the paper she had in front of her, she put Fat Amy's name at the bottom. Stacie _knew_ that Amy would blab about their exploits, and what was the harm if Stacie had already slept with all of them. Lilly was second to last, there was something about that girl that creeped Stacie out, but it could be kinky, she pondered.

Within moments, her list was written. Smiling to herself, she had a little over twenty four hours to devise a plan as to how best to get with their (second) quietest member. Jessica,

When Stacie finally returned her attention back to class, she realised the teacher was just about to dismiss them, which was perfect. The faster she got out, the quicker this would be. Standing with the rest of the class, she proceeded to exit the lecture hall.

"Excuse me, Stacie?" called her professor.

_'Damnit,'_ she cursed. But she was lucky, of course she got all the perverted professors, so she quickly unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her shirt, knowing full well how to manipulate a man.

"Sir?" she questioned back, turning and looking at her with mock confusion. She knew exactly why she was in trouble.

He obviously gulped, looking in places he ought not to look. "Uh, any reason why, um, you're not," he stammered a bit more as Stacie started twirling her hair around her finger.

She winked at him, "I'll pay more attention next time," she confirmed, spinning on her heel and strutting out of the hall, swinging her hips teasingly as she went.

Back in Stacies dorm, she sat cross legged on her bed, laptop set in front of her. She, of course, had Facebook opened and she was about to stalk Jessica when she realised they weren't friends. Clicking 'Add', she had hoped that Jessica would immediately respond; she did.

Stacie smiled, opening up Jessica's page was when she realised that of course she would have accepted straight away, Jessica was a social media fanatic, her posts happening at roughly a post every five to ten minutes, links to her Tumblr. and Twitter were scattered everywhere. No wonder the girl was shy, she was, in the sense of the word, a keyboard warrior. Not a huge amount of social skills, but boy, could she rock a forum and a blog.

The only clue into her true life was her Tumblr. Account, where she saw bright, colourful pictures, reblogs of scenery, romance, love, birds. Stacie cursed to herself. That was the only way she thought she'd be able to lure the girl in, but she wasn't even sure if Jessica was into girls. This would be tougher than she thought.

Several days passed, and Stacie's plan was unfolding, hopefully it would work. She had invited Jessica out for lunch, a picnic sort of thing, at the local nature park. Going in the late noon, she hoped to avoid students and workers on their lunch breaks.

Meeting at a designated spot, Jessica saw Stacie first.

"Hey," she greeted, startling Stacie. "What happened to the others?"

"Oh," Stacie started. She had told Jessica that there were going to be a couple of others, the Bella's very own Ashley included in that list. "They had to bail, essays and study for the most part,"

"Oh, that's fine," Jessica beamed. "So, uh, where's lunch?"

Stacie smiled. "Just this way," she lead her off the path and around a few trees. It was dense bush, with a small river running through, flowers and small cracks of bright sunlight finding it's way through the tree leaves. Stacie thought for a minute that this could almost have been the beginning of a murder story.

Jessica saw the picnic blanket that Stacie had laid out, her eyes wide. "Wow," the blonde exclaimed. "It's a shame the others couldn't be here, this is perfect!" she let out a small giggle.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Stacie told her, trying to act as bubbly as Jessica. "Shall we?" she laughed.

"Did you make all this?" Jessica queried as she took a bite from one of the filled rolls.

Stacie would hate to admit it, but she did. "Yea," she told the other woman, running her hand up the back of her own neck. "Took me all morning," But of course, the ever resourceful Stacie had a trick up her sleeve, a small bottle of bubbly.

"You're full of surprises, Stacie, did you know that?" the blonde told her, accepting the glass that Stacie was now holding out to her. "No one has ever done anything like this for me," Jessica admitted, Stacie simply smiled in reply.

As the two ate their lunch, Stacie became increasingly aware of how hard Jessica would be to seduce. There was an idea that had formed earlier, but it seemed a bit...wrong. Jessica had mentioned that no one had done anything like that for her, so in return, Stacie wanted to ask for what she wanted.

"Hey Jessica," Stacie started, her own nerves getting the better of you. "I've got this plan that I've been working on for a while now," Jessica furrowed her brows. "And I've done this for you, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Wait, what?" Jessica questioned, obviously confused.

"Never mind, forget I asked," Stacie told her.

"If you need help with something, I'm always there to help,"

Stacie sighed; there was only one way this was going to happen. "I want to have sex with you,"

A moment of silence ensued, Jessica trying to comprehend what the brunette had just told her. "You what?"

"I want to have sex with you," Stacie repeated, inching her way closer to the blonde, she felt like this could be intimidating, but in the end, if Jessica made the first move, it wasn't Stacie's fault. By now, Stacie's lips were right next to Jessica's ear. "I want to _fuck_ you," she hissed. If Jessica wasn't interested, the brunette guessed that Jessica would have pulled away, but she didn't. Stacie started sexually taunting her, telling her how much she wanted the blonde.

That's when the tides turned and Jessica grabbed Stacie from behind the neck, pulling her into a full blown kiss. This took Stacie aback, she didn't expect Jessica to give in so easily, but she didn't care; she was going to get what she wanted.

It was Jessica who had made the first move, and it was now Jessica who was deepening it, running her hands over the brunette's clothed body. Stacie growled, nipping the blonde's bottom lip in approval, before moving her hands to unbutton Jessica's jeans. Stacie planned to make this quick, so the blonde wouldn't have enough time to change her mind. The zip came down on the jeans and Stacie quickly ran her hand over her sex through the fabric of her underwear.

Jessica seemingly wanted this as Stacie could feel the other woman's dampness and heat surrounding the area. Jessica lay back across the picnic blanket, raising her hips so that Stacie could shimmy her jeans and underwear down.

Jessica moaned in anticipation as Stacie was about to run a finger through her folds, and Stacie grinned, latching her lips to Jessica's collarbone, biting and sucking; marking her as Stacie's. At this, Stacie plunged her finger into the blonde's wet sex, amazed at the lack of pain made by the girl beneath her.

"Not a virgin?" she asked, surprised. Everyone thought Jessica would be a virgin.

All Jessica replied was a lip bite, shortly followed by a moan as Stacie added a third finger. Pumping in and out of the blonde, she felt herself get incredibly turned on, so she flipped her own button on her jeans and ran her fingers along her own clit. Jessica watched her, her eyes filled with lust as she watched her friend masturbate next to her, all while fingering her own cunt. Jessica was almost too turned on, her own hand rubbing her clit, this would bring her closer and faster.

Within minutes, the two had orgasmed within seconds of each other, legs shaking, hearts thumping. It wasn't Stacie's best, but was still part of her conquest.

"Wow," Jessica exclaimed.

Stacie let out a laugh. "Thanks," she said, winking at the blonde. "Our secret," she confirmed.

"Our secret," Jessica agreed.

**AN: **Hi guys! As soon as I started writing this I knew I'd have a hard time, hence all Stacie's doubts...they were actually my own doubts :P Hope you all liked this! Let me know what you think? I have an order that the girl's are going to go in...do you like how I added a little bit of Bechloe? ;)

Anyway! Yea! Review, fave, follow...do what you do best :)


End file.
